


WayHaught Earpmas

by ecrivere



Series: WayHaught One-Shots [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Banter, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Holidays, Sexual Roleplay, earpmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrivere/pseuds/ecrivere
Summary: Waverly and Nicole celebrate the Christmas season at the Homestead, alone in Waves' bedroom.Happy Earpmas, Earpers!





	WayHaught Earpmas

"On Prancer, on Vixen," Waverly purred, straddling Nicole on her bed.

"I don't prance," Nicole said.

"Oh? Is that so?" Waverly had a gleam in her eye. She lightly traced her fingers up Nicole's inner thigh. Nicole's leg twitched involuntarily.

Waverly smirked.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only for you."

"It better only be for me."

"Oh, are you the jealous type, Santa?" Nicole laughed. "Because I have this hot little number down in Purgatory…"

Waverly gave her a playful smack on the arm.

Nicole rocked her hips back and forth bobbing Waverly side to side. Waves giggled and then laughed in delight when Nicole bucked her higher.

Nicole always wanted people to take her seriously but when it came to Waves… well, if she could make her laugh, she would do whatever it took, even if it meant being silly.

With a particularly enthusiastic thrust of her hips Waverly lost her balance and said, "Whoa," as she fell forward. Waves caught herself with her hands on either side of Nicole, their faces about a foot apart.

Nicole stopped moving, searching Waverly's face. "Are you OK?"

Waves gasped for air, still laughing, and nodded. Her breath settled into a heavy rhythm. She looked at Nicole's lips and unconsciously bit her own bottom lip. She looked deep into Nicole's eyes and whispered, "On Vixen."

Nicole grinned and flipped them over so she was on top, and then leaned down to give Waves a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
